


Meglesni

by nayrria



Category: 6 hét a világ - Róbert Katalin
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Mit csinálsz, ha igazából rendes ember vagy, és véletlenül felfedezed, hogy a kelleténél jobban élvezed, ha a kollégáid előtted csókolóznak? Iszol.
Relationships: Bia/Emmi





	Meglesni

Évad első iszogatása. Arkangyal. Füst. Hét feles.

Zsombor szájpadlása száraz.

Bia a szomszéd asztalnál ül Emmivel, mellettük Nelli, aki persze még dolgozik. Valaki szólhatna neki, hogy felejtse el néha a munkát.

Bia megpuszilja Emmi arcát, aki mosolyog, aztán nevet. Fehér fogsor csillan.

Nelli feláll. Ő az egyetlen, aki (még) egyenesen jár, meg talán a Kolla.

Bia Emmihez hajol. Az első csók kapkod, a második lassabb. Mélyebb. Zsombor imádja Bia rózsaszín nyelvét. Emmi elfojtott nyögését.

Zsombor erekciója a farmernek feszül, keze az ágyékához simul, az asztal alatt, majd inkább a korsójáért nyúl. Kiissza a sörét.

Kollégákra mégsem verheti ki.

Vagy mégis?


End file.
